Tales of the Achelois Cabin
Tales of the Achelois Cabin is a collaboration between Mcleo1 and DaughterofAchelois. Main Characters *'Sohalia Hurst' - Hallie, Cabin Counselor of the Achelois Cabin *'Francesca Adams' - Fran or Cesca, she is one day older than Hallie but Hallie has been at Camp longer so she got leadership. Minor Characters *'Sam Adams' - Former Counselor of the Achelois Cabin, but stepped down when he went to college, he still stays during the weekends and during the holidays. His full sister is Francesca Adams *'Thomas Wild' - Son of Jupiter. *'Sara Ortega' - The Anti Daughter of Athena ''The Story... This series of tales depict daily life in the Achelois Cabin. Read on as you see as Hallie go up against the hunters, Sam and Hallie find Fran's notebook and an interesting secret... Hallie vs. The Hunter The Notebook I laughed evilly, as I carried the notebook in my hands, covered in a one of those book covers Frans sure not to notice it. I ran towards the big house, the opposite side of camp from the arena thankfully, Sam was probably and hopefully there. When I made it to the big house, I ran to where sam would be reading a textbook. Through out all of camp, he found this place the most quiet for study time. I finally saw that brown hair, we all had in common, he also had a pair of reading glasses on. I snorted, such a nerd. He looked up at me when he heard me running towards him and panting when i finally stopped, "Hallie? Why are you here? I told you I needed to study for a test today" I shook my head sitll to out of breath to speak and i smirked evilly, and then tossed him the book, "Franny's....proof" I flopped on the seat next to him. Gods why did our cabin have to be so far away from here? Sam immediately dropped his textbook, i heard it hit the floor. Then I heard the pages of my half-sisters drawing notebook being turned slowly but steadily. "Holy...." he started laughing hystericallly, "is this her and Tom?" I nodded my head and sat up after catching my breath. "Yup, looks like shes a princess of the moon" I smiled at him. "Yeah, she has an active imagination" I replied, "And you have a violant one" I nodded in agreement, "Yup, so true Sam, so true" Sam kept flipping through the notebook, "We were right all along" "Yup, Franny's in denial" Sam kept on looking and i peered over hsi shoulder, "Yeah, Lia" I smacked him on the head as he looked at a colored pick of a certain son of jupiter and Fran, "Its Hallie" he laughed, "Fine, fine, fine" We were so mesmerized at how good these drawings were as were they revealing that we almost didnt hear her coming in. "Hey what are you guys looking at?" me and Sams head shot up as we heard her entering, we looked wide eyed at eachother. I quickly threw the book under a chair as she walked in. "What did Lia throw under the chair?" Sam started stuttering, and i mentally facepalmed, "a book of his, im trying to get him to stop studying. and its Hallie!"....then we started getting into a long arguement for mostly the rest of the day...... Lia's Revenge "Hey Lia! How was archery? Don't tell me you hurt an artemis hunter or apollo kid again" my head snapped around at my half-sister Fran, I gritted my teeth. "1 No I did not hurt anyone today, and 2 MY NAME IS HALLIE NOT LIA DAMMIT!" Fran just chuckled, Tom was beside her laughing. I felt a plan start to form in my head, "Whatever Sis, well see ya. We have to go to the arena. Dont cause any trouble" They left, and oh Franny I was gonna cause more then trouble: chaos. To do this chore I was gonna need help. I started walking to the one cabin Ive never been to, the Hermes Cabin. I knocked on the cabin a few times and the Stolls brothers Conner and Travis answered it. "How may we help you Hal?" Travis asked. Im guessing they knew exactly what I wanted becuase of the smirk on my face I wore. "Well were gonna have to vandalize a cabin...:" Conner laughed, "Havent done that in ages, lets get to planning" They dragged me into there cabin, there a few years older but they acted as if they were younger then me, and we then got to planning. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Tom had his arm around me like regular times, we were laughing at one of his jokes, which are so bad that you have to laugh. I then felt his arm go limp around me and fall off I looked towards his cabin to see what was wrong. My heart stopped as well, his cabin was...Pink! and it had hearts all around it. "..Who the hell would do that?" I shook my head in repsonse to Toms question, "lets go inside....and see if the person did anything else" he nodded in agreement and we carefully and hesitantly walked inside. and I coudlve believe it. The Inside was even worse then the outside! It said "Tommy <3's Franny" and also "Franny <3's Tommy" I felt my face heat up, How could she do this! Why would she do this! I looked over at Tom and his face was mized with horror and embarassment. "Dammit! Hallie did this didnt she?! Jasons gonna kill me when he gets back!" I replied with, 'Yeah he will....", I looked around the room, "It was Hallie" on the Jupiter statue which also was vandalized with the same words as before, but there was a space cleared off and it said "Call me Lia again and you will get much worse then this" my heart sank, Tom looked over and saw it too. "...Im gonna kill her" I looked at him, "Dont tell Chiron, and I'll try and drag Hallie over here to help clean up before Jason comes back" I ran out before he could reply. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ God dammit Hallie! Why now of all times! Jason was due back tomorrow! I coudlnt get all this cleaned up in time. I groaned as I started to scrub off the sparkling paint. I then heard chuckling behind me, "Fran if your just standing there laughing at me being covered in glitter then Im gonna fry -" I was cut off by the person, "Bro, I can fry you first" my eyes widen in surprise and I looked back at the doorway. There standing there with a small suitcase, with the same old sandy blonde hair and electric blue eyes was Jason. "Jason?! What the hell are you doing here? You werent supposed to be back till tomorrow!" I scrambled to try and hide osme of the stuff on the walls even though it was useless. "Hmm...Tommy hearts Franny? Franny Hearts Tommy? Did you decide to redecorate the cabin without me?" he started to chuckle, "Jason! Im sorry! Me and Fran got Hallie mad and Im guessing this was her revenege! Please dont kill me!" I might be a son of Jupiter, but Jason still had ways to 1 embarass me or 2 beat me in a fight. Jason walked over to the Jupiter statue, it still had the message on it, "ahh...same old Hallie, and its fine dude, she did this to me also" I looked at him, "she did?" he nodded, "shes hallie, what do you expect?" I started to think back, "when though?" He laughed, "the last time you were gone, she put Jason hearts Piper and Piper hearts Jason, it was a total embarassment" I laughed along with him, "god she likes her revenege" he smiled at me and then tossed me a sponge, "yup, now get to work" I looked at him again, :wiat your not gonna help me?" he shook his head, "nope, It was your fault, so get to work. This place better be done by the time I get back" and with that he wlaked out the door leaivng me to clean our cabin alone. The Return of Sam The last time Sam had visited Camp Half-Blood it hadn't ended smoothly. He could somehow remember that Hallie was being scolded by Chiron and himself about injuring a newly claimed Apollo camper. But, he had made up with Hallie by getting her to help tease Fran and her 'best friend' Tom about them getting together and leaving them both blushing. Yes, Sam thought, its good to be back. The taxi he was in stopped and her dug into his pocket for change to give the driver. Thrusting the money in the cabbies direction he climbed out of the car, picked up his rucksack and brought it to his shoulder. Staring up at Half-Blood Hill he head the taxi speed away and he began climbing up it, making his way up through the knee-high grass and towards Thalia's Pine. At the top of the hill he could make out to figures and when he got closer he smiled when he saw his sisters standing there. Although Hallie was only his half-sister he loved her still the same. ---- Standing on top of the hill, Francesca Adams stood waiting for her brother, her cheeks were flushed red from the cold and partly still from the memory of what Tom had done to get her away from getting into trouble with Chiron for what someone *cough*Hallie*cough* had done to a Hunter which included breaking her arm, or was it her leg? She couldn’t remember… Looking down to the bottom of the hill she could feel the excitement start to creep up her body as she spied the taxi which surely held her brother stop at the bottom. Her eyes lit up as she spotted the familiar figure of Sam climbing out of the taxi with a bag in hand. But before she could walk off to run to greet her brother she was stopped by Hallie, who put a hand on her arm, causing Fran to look back to her half sister, “Can you please not mention about what happened yesterday, I-I don’t want Sam to know, I don’t want him to be disappointed.” Fran suppressed a smile, it was rare that anyone at all got to see this side of Hallie, even her, putting her hand on top of Hallie’s, she patted it and said, “I will Lia, I promise.” A Smile tugged on the side of Hallie’s lips as she said, “Don’t call me Lia!” “Only if you say that me and Tom are only best friends!” “Never!” “What’s this about my little sister and a certain son of Jupiter?” A deep voice came from behind them and they spun around to see Sam standing there with a smile on his face. “Sam!” Fran said, throwing her arms around her brother and burrowing her head in his shoulder, Sam flashed a smile at Hallie before wrapping his arms around his younger sisters. ---- In The Arena Fran sat on a bench as she watched her best friend de-arm an Apollo camper and hold his gladius to his neck. Tom smiled in victory and dropped his gladius, holding out a hand and the Apollo by shook it and gave him a half-hearted smile back. Fran adverted her gaze to the sky above her and smiled at the blue tones and colours of it. She didn’t notice that Tom had taken a seat in front of her until he poked her with his foot. She jumped and turned her gaze, now glare to the boy sitting opposite her. He just gave her a goofy smile and removed his helmet, and shaking his head, ruffling his black hair by running a hand through it. She just gave him a pointed look and returned to looking at the sky above her, smiling when she felt the warmth fall upon her skin and her cheeks warmed to a faint pink. “You know,” Tom said, breaking her concentration yet again, and then when she looked at him with confusion written across her face, he only chuckled and continued on, “I’m unbeaten today.” He boasted. Fran rolled her eyes and sat up, resting her elbows on her knees and resting her face in her palms. “I think I could beat you,” she said, looking into his electric blue orbs, smiling. “You’ve just gone against easy opponents.” “I hardly think the Mars cabin are what you call ‘easy opponents’ Cesca.” He replied quickly, smirking, thinking that he had won. But Fran didn’t reply, she only stood up, shook out her legs and made her way over to the weapon and armour store. When she got there she stood there, looking at the different sized and types of armour. When a cough alerted her to someone’s presence beside her she whirled around only to find tom standing there, still smirking, “Your going up against me?” She nodded and he exclaimed, making her jump, “Great! I haven’t gone up against you in ''ages.” She rolled her eyes, turned back around and looked at the armour once again. Missing out all of the uncomfortable Roman armour, she turned to the Greek one and picked up a size two. Strapping the front on with ease she looked over her shoulder and to Tom, “Help me put it on.” She said, turning her head back around and lifting up her hair as she tied it into a pony-tail. “Done it Air-Head?” Fran asked, letting out a small laugh as she felt the armour being strapped onto her back a little too tightly. Once it was done she reached for a bead on her Camp necklace and tugged on it. From her palm a celestial bronze sword with a roughened leather grip grew from the small sword charm and the 3 foot blade, etched with light waves shimmering down the sword appeared. Walking out onto the middle of the arena and swinging her sword around she looked at Tom who had moved to opposite her. Without warning Fran struck out, swinging her sword at his chest. He blocked it and pushed with his gladius which caused Fran to stumble but she regained her balance. Narrowing her eyes she swung her sword again at legs to which he just jumped over. But before it swung fully she brought it back and the sword made contact with Tom’s armour. But instead of falling over, like she expecting him to, he just grabbed a hold of the sword and pulled it towards him, bringing it behind his back and out of her grasp. Fran was knocked into his chest and her cheek was pressed against the cool metal armour. She looked up and her cheeks flushed at the position that they were in, close together. Her cheeks flushed but Tom just stood there, oblivious to the situation they were in, he looked down in Fran’s eyes and smirked, “I win,” Fran gritted her teeth and forced a smile back, but all the while twisting her left hand out of his grip and reached behind him and stretched out her fingers until she could feel the metal of her own sword, she curly her hand around it and at the same time got in her right hand Tom’s sword and all while looking up into Tom’s eyes she drew back the two swords quickly, stepped back and held her sword to his throat, and then his own behind her and out of his reach but still pointed in his direction. “Oh, come on!” Tom moaned, looking at Fran’s triumphant smirking face, “I was distracted!” “Distracted?” She said, raising an eyebrow, “How in Hades were you distracted my best friend? Was it by a passing bird?” Fran teased as she let her own sword and his drop, away from his neck. Fran held out her right hand and gave him back his own sword, and touching the hilt of hers where it shrunk back into a bead and flew on to her Camp necklace. She took off her armour as she walked over to the bench that she was sitting on earlier and dumped the armour there and looked to Tom behind her. “Ready to go?” She smiled, picking up a bag that she had discarded there when she first came to the Arena that morning. “Yeah,” Tom said, while walking over to Fran and putting an arm around her shoulder casually and in a friendly way. Fran held onto the arm that Tom had slung around her shoulder as they walked out of the arena. They both heard a shout and Fran felt Tom’s arm drop from her shoulder and a slight sinking feeling ran through her. But when she saw Hallie dragging a Hunter past the gated entrance to the arena yelling, “YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!” Fran just looked up to Tom who just laughed and said, “Did you just-” “Yeah,” Fran said smiling, while continuing to walk away from the arena, tugging Tom along with her hand, “But that’s just Lia for you.” Francesca's Denial Hiding the Demigods The Makeover A Witch's Arrival Sohalia's Love Life In the Life of Halia Sam's Dream Robin Hood Category:DaughterofAchelois Category:Mcleo1 Category:Collaboration